Frequently when one is in a situation in a work or home environment wherein one desires to find a place to sit while one is working or performing other tasks, such a place is not available within the environment. An example of such a situation is in a vehicle repair garage when a repairman is doing some work on a part of a vehicle such as a carborator, after removing the part from the vehicle. The repairman wants to sit down so that he can be more steady and comfortable while performing the work. Moreover, the repairman may want to sit on a bench for periodic breaks to rest his legs and during lunch and coffee breaks. Most work areas of this type do not have such a bench. Furthermore, even if a bench is provided, it will often be removed from the work area without permission for other purposes and be missing when the repair person wants to use it.
This situation is not unique to the vehicle repair garage environment. Indeed, there are many other environments in which this factual situation occurs (e.g. a filing area of a company, a laboratory, etc.). This invention could be readily employed in these environments as well as the vehicle repair garage. Even though this application describes in detail the employment of this invention in the vehicle repair environment, this description is for the purposes of illustrating the invention and does not serve as a limitation on the invention.
If benches are provided in such an environment as described above, one method of solving the problem of unauthorized removal of these benches is to fixably attach the benches, chairs, etc. to a permanent fixture in the environment. However, while this does provide a place to sit that cannot be easily removed from the work area, the bench, chair, etc. will be a permanent obstacle in the way of people, vehicles, equipment, etc. moving throughout the work area, thus hindering the work undertaken in the work area. It also limits the rearranging of devices and apparatus within the work area.
To the best of my knowledge, there is not currently on the market a bench or chair assembly which is readily available for use in the environments as described above, but which cannot be easily removed from the environment even though the bench or chair assembly is not attached to a permanent fixture of the environment.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a bench or chair assembly that can be readily available for use in an environment such as a vehicle repair garage, can be moved out of the way when not is use, but which cannot be easily removed from the work area. It is the purpose of this invention to fulfill this need and other needs apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.